In an AM-OLED display device or an AM-LCD display device, the metal electrodes including the gate, the source and the drain are usually made of signal metal such as Cu, Al, Ag, Au, Mo or Cr or a composite metal such as Mo/Cu, Mo/Al or Mo/Al/Mo. In either case, the reflection rates of theses metal electrodes are large. Generally, within the visible light band of which the wave length rage is 400 nm˜700 nm, the average reflection rates of theses metal electrodes can be larger than or equal to 40%.
When there is an external light source, the metal electrodes emit more reflection lights which affect the performance of the display device. The larger the incidence angle of the light from the external light source is, the more the reflection lights will be, and thus the performance of the display device is affected more. Considering that, for an AM-OLED display panel, a λ/4 polarizer is attached to the AM-OLED display panel to reduce the reflection lights; however, the production cost is thus increased. In addition, for an AM-LCD display panel, a low-reflection coating and an anti-glare structure are attached to a polarizer to reduce the reflection lights; however, the production cost and/or the manufacturing complexity is thus increased.
Thus, a low-reflection electrode to replace the high-reflection metal electrodes used in the TFT array substrate is needed. If the polarizer in the AM-OLED display panel and the low-reflection coating in the AM-LCD display panel can be removed because of the low-reflection electrode, the production cost of the AM-OLED display panel or the AM-LCD display panel can be decreased and this kind of AM-OLED display panel or AM-LCD display panel can have its superiority.